


Luxuria

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Lucifer/Reader [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuffs, Demon Sex, Demons, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, She's into it though, Spoilers, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Sometimes, it was good to let impulse guide you. Though perhaps it's less impulse, and more of the aphrodisiac pumping through his veins. Lucifer was going to need some relief, one way or another, and Tsuki was the perfect woman to release it on.Lucifer/Tsuki NSFW for @stayxfierce!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lucifer/Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayxfierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayxfierce/gifts).



> Thank you so much for commissioning me, it seriously means the world. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope the extra words and the smut in general are good enough to make up for it!

Tsuki’s fingers listlessly traced the spines of various hefty texts, all transcribed in the tongue of demons and angels, neither of which she could understand a word of. She didn’t come to Lucifer’s library with the intention of choosing a book to read—there were better options in both Satan and Leviathan’s rooms than these time-worn and illegible pages. 

Rather, she found it was a very comforting place to be, allowing her mind to wander in peace as she reminisced on the year she had spent in the Devildom. Her feet had no destination as she slowly dawdled to and fro, memories of Lucifer being the sole thing on her mind. 

Tsuki nearly jumped out of her skin when her D.D.D. buzzed in her blazer’s pocket, frightening her out of her daydream, only for her to be sucked right back in when she saw who the incoming messages were from.

Lucifer was a character she never expected to fall so hard for, especially after the extremely gritty encounters they’ve had; from his casual threat in the stairwell to Belphegor’s secret imprisonment to the bellowing rage when she chose to protect both Luke and Beelzebub. 

Somehow, through the good and the bad, Tsuki managed to part the thick vines that have rooted deep within his heart and opened him up to a possibility he never would’ve considered before. His voice rang in the back of her mind, a smile accompanying his playful tone and sincere words as he thanked her for changing him and his brothers for the better. 

A fourth buzz in Tsuki’s hands pulled her from the thoughts of her history with Lucifer, reminding her of his scarcely-hidden impatience. A smile worked its way to her lips as her feet immediately began to pull her in the direction of the fireplace, knowing of the secret passage between the library and Lucifer’s office. She softly pulled the discolored book from its place on the shelf, stepping back to let the massive door swing open for her. Inside, Lucifer was already waiting. 

“You certainly took your time getting here,” he chided. Lucifer sat comfortably at his desk, papers sprawled out on the rich mahogany. He was rather dressed down, his cloak hanging on his chair and tie loose with his sleeves rolled up. It was a rare—but not unwelcome—sight. 

“And  _ you  _ certainly took your time calling me here,” she teased. 

_ Too bad he wants to talk business rather than get down to business with me. I wish I was sprawled out on that desk more than all of that paperwork, _ Tsuki disappointedly mused.

Lucifer’s lips twitched up in an amused smirk, ever-fond of her witty tongue—or perhaps he was something of an esper. It wouldn’t surprise her if it ended up being something related to their pact, or maybe he just knew exactly how to read her. Tsuki didn’t let a word of her lust pass her tongue.

He scoffed and shook his head, painting a mediocre illusion of annoyance as he beckoned her closer. “Come here,” he ordered. 

She didn’t miss a beat. 

Lucifer hummed appreciatively as she approached his chair, his fingers seeking out her waist and pulling her closer like a vice. “As Diavolo said in his message, we’ve arranged for you to be able to stay in the Devildom for a while,” he explained, using his free hand to pull a stack of papers towards Tsuki. 

“Right.” 

“I need you to sign here,” Lucifer’s finger pointed to the neatly printed blank spaces, aware that the words above it were completely foreign to her, “and here. And on this form here as well.” 

Tsuki’s eyes wandered from the pages to Lucifer’s face, zoning out when her eyes landed on his lips as he spoke, daydreaming about the way her blue lipstick would stain them. She was far too enamored by him to pay attention to what he was saying, and when his crimson-tinted gaze landed on her, she realized she was caught red-handed. 

“Is something wrong, love?” he asked. “Oh, don’t worry. You can sign your name in human world writing. We’re just taking care of a few formalities here.” 

Tsuki quickly shook her head, a nervous laugh bubbling in her throat. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just, ah—” she scoured the desk for any sort of excuse, “—needed a pen, is all.” 

“Of course,” he said, though the mischievous glint in his eyes had her all figured out. 

She took the pen from between his leather-clad fingers and bent over on the desk, bracing herself on her elbows and shifting her hips, quickly feeling Lucifer’s greedy fingers sliding under her shirt and pressing into the small of her back. Tsuki had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling at the electrifying touches while she diligently began to sign her name on the sheets of paper. 

Lucifer watched her flip through the countless pages, his thumb drawing gentle circles on her bare skin while she attempted to hide her fidgeting. He just barely let his control slip from his careful grasp, the effects of Levi’s Gold Hellfire Newt syrup stirring his insatiable lust with vigor. Lucifer’s breath labored as his body demanded that he acted on his almost animalistic impulse, discarding the thinly-veiled façade propriety in favor of giving Tsuki a  _ very  _ warm welcome. 

From what he’s been observing from her over the past few minutes, it seemed as if she was interested in the same. 

“Done,” Tsuki mumbled, though she made no movement to stand up properly.

Lucifer blinked once, twice, her heavenly voice snapping him out of his trance. “Ah, wonderful. That should do it.” He cleared his throat, pulling back his hand from her and taking the pages she neatly stacked, examining them with haste before snapping his fingers and summoning a familiar little creature. 

At the sight of the cute top hat and matching horns, Tsuki immediately straightened herself out, a fierce blush haunting her cheeks. Even though she was sure the Little D. wouldn’t say anything to the others, especially being ruled over by Lucifer, it was still embarrassing to be caught in such a position; her shirt was riled up from Lucifer’s touching, exposing her back. 

“Take these to Barbatos,” Lucifer instructed the Little D. as it gingerly took the forms. It gave Lucifer a curt bow and made a noise of content seeing Tsuki next to him, as if welcoming her back itself, before scurrying away to fulfill its duty. 

Lucifer’s expression softened considerably when the Little D. left the vicinity. “Now then, let me officially welcome you back to the Devildom,” he spoke earnestly, “I missed you.” 

Tsuki’s heart jumped at his words, the simple sentence rushing over her like a drug. “I missed you too,” she whispered. Her fingers twitched at her side, desperately wanting to pull Lucifer’s face up and kiss him until they were both breathless. 

Sometimes, it was good to let impulse guide you. 

Tsuki let her love and desire guide her to Lucifer like Mammon to money, cupping his cheeks and brushing her thumb over his fair skin before sweetly pressing her lips to his. 

Lucifer nearly lost the reins on his control completely when she kissed him. One of his hands gripped his thigh so tightly he offhandedly wondered if his nails pierced through his gloves. Still, who was he to deny his lover a kiss? Lucifer’s movements were soft and slow, talking to himself through it all as he forced himself to maintain the charade of composure.  _ The time will come. Don’t rush it. Just enjoy this.  _

When she parted from him, a strange silence loomed over the couple, unspoken words dying to be released.

Lucifer licked his lipstick-stained lips, savoring the taste of Tsuki as he adjusted the rolled cuffs of his sleeves. “Actually,” he began, pushing the chair back and standing up, looking down at Tsuki as she watched him with the very same doe-like expression he fell for a year ago—it was amazing how he wasn’t hard by now, “I almost forgot. There is just one more thing I need to do before I can let you go.”

Tsuki swallowed hard, a flash of warmth between her legs forcing a shiver from her. Lucifer was unfairly attractive and she completely forgot how weak he made her.

“Relax, you can let your guard down,” Lucifer cooed, immediately taking advantage of the situation, noticing the way she subtly shifted . “I’ll need to check to make sure you haven’t brought any dangerous items along with you. Like things that might be harmful to demons or the Devildom in general.” 

The drawl of his words and the slanted gaze he gave her made Tsuki’s breath hitch, and for a moment, she seriously wondered if Levi’s aphrodisiac actually did work on humans. She tilted her chin up towards him and gave him a nod, holding her arms out to her sides to let him pat her down. 

“Hold still,” he leaned in, whispering right next to her ear, relishing in the way the warmth radiated from her body. He sunk to his knees and gently helped Tsuki out of her shoes, sparing a moment to check them “just to make sure”. Lucifer worked his way up, not missing the way her hands sought purchase on his shoulders as he gently massaged her legs and thighs, pretending to feel for anything she could’ve hidden away. 

Tsuki did her best to stop her legs from trembling, the combination of the familiar sensation of leather on skin and months of pent-up sexual frustrations hurdled towards her at full velocity. She dared to look down, catching the sight of Lucifer’s face rather close to her uniform skirt, and the sexual implications were not lost to her. “Y...You didn’t do this last time…” she silently cursed herself for the stutter in her words. 

The spark in his eyes was back. “You probably just don’t remember it,” he lied, chuckling casually. He said nothing else as he raised himself up ever-so-slightly and ran his hands over her skirt, cupping the backs of her thighs and feeling him shamelessly grope her before moving up to her ass. 

“You don’t seem any different,” she spoke after a brief pause, attempting to distract herself from his touch. She was both relieved and frustrated to see Lucifer casually grope her over her skirt rather than finding the growing wet spot on her underwear. 

Lucifer squeezed her hips, a knowing smirk dancing on his lips. “Is that a problem?” he inquired. 

Tsuki couldn’t bring herself to reply. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it for a moment before letting it go, stilling the euphoric sounds that dared to escape her as Lucifer’s hands slipped inside her blazer. Her knees buckled together and she let her eyes close, chest heaving with every touch, feeling him work his way all the way up to her breasts—

—and suddenly, he stopped. 

“My my,” his voice rumbled, deep and dangerous, “what do we have here…” 

“Huh? Ah—!” Tsuki barely had enough time to open her eyes before Lucifer shoved her towards the desk, the wood biting her lower back as he pinned her in place, one hand deftly scouring the inner pockets of her jacket. “Lucifer, what’re you—” 

The stern look he gave her quickly shut her up. “Did you think you could hide this from me?” he questioned, slowly pulling out a rather expensive looking dagger. “Who would’ve guessed that you had such a dangerous object on you?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened as he held it above her, taunting her.  _ Mammon _ . She didn’t even know it was there. He likely stashed it in her blazer when she wasn’t looking to hide his stolen goods from Lucifer. Swallowing, Tsuki tried to reason with the demon, though the way his hips shifted against hers was distracting to say the least. “It’s—It’s not mine, I promise.” 

“Who else’s weapon could it be?” Lucifer challenged, “Things aren’t looking good for you, darling. It seems like I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” 

“But—” 

Lucifer abruptly cut her off, his free hand wrapping around the base of her throat and applying gentle pressure to it, not enough to hurt or to completely block her airway, but enough to start to get her dizzy. The crimson in his eyes was almost completely overtaken with the way his pupils fattened with arousal. “I don’t believe I gave you the right to speak,” he warned. 

The blunt edge of the knife played dangerously against her shirt, threatening to cut her uniform to ribbons in seconds. “Three taps and I’ll walk away, are we clear?” 

Tsuki didn’t say anything and simply squirmed, gripping the edge of the desk tightly and rubbing her thighs together in hopes that some relief will come her way. It was hard to focus when she was completely aroused by the way he was handling her. 

“I said,  _ are we clear? _ ” 

“Yes,” Tsuki hurriedly nodded, feeling his hand tighten around her throat. 

“Yes,  _ what? _ ” 

“Yes sir,” she whined, voice soft as she struggled for breath. 

Lucifer chuckled darkly, loosening his grip on her neck to grip her jaw. “Good girl,” he cooed, leaning in close enough to bump noses with her. His smirk widened into something akin to a menacing grin, hearing the light gasp coming from her lips as she sucked in as much air as she could. “If you continue to be obedient during your lesson, I might go easy on you.” 

Tsuki nodded once more, the hazel in her eyes completely swallowed by her own pupils, matching Lucifer’s rather nicely. She lifted her hands and gently splayed them out on Lucifer’s chest as he leaned in, the sound of the knife clattering against the table as he let it go, replacing the weapon with the back of her neck. 

Lucifer kissed Tsuki, leaving no holds barred as the beast inside demanded him to completely ravish her. He bit down on Tsuki’s lip, opening his eyes a sliver to watch as her face contorted from the pain before running his tongue over it. He barely stopped to let her catch her breath, the hand on her throat squeezing while the other tangled in her hair, tugging incessantly as he quickly turned her into a pliant, needy mess. By now, he was sure her lipstick was faint. It was a shame; he had wanted to see the way she stained his cock as he fucked her face.

Tsuki gently hit his chest, body trembling as she felt her head get a little too fuzzy. Her whines were swallowed by Lucifer as he forced tongue between her teeth, a friendly reminder of who’s in control. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and saliva slipped from the corner of her mouth as she hit his chest a little more insistently, feeling faint. 

A growl bubbled in Lucifer’s chest as he pulled away, completely disgruntled. He was completely intoxicated, the aphrodisiac taking full effect as he lost himself to his desires. Lucifer wasn’t satisfied in the slightest. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, to make her cry out his name for the entire Devildom to hear, he wanted to feel the warmth of her cunt and the way it squeezed his cock like a vice, he wanted to make her  _ his  _ again. Thankfully, he had enough sense remaining to give Tsuki space to breathe before the lack of oxygen cut their fun short.

He pulled himself away from her completely, watching Tsuki nearly collapse on her knees, barely holding herself up against his desk as she heaved. Lucifer licked his lips, catching the trail of saliva with his glove and wiping it off, consciousness spinning as he tried to decide what he wanted to do with her. Hundreds of answers came clashing together in his mind. Scenes of her in every possible position, fucked beyond reason, begging and moaning for him, for release. He shuddered, fingers curling into a fist as his cock strained painfully against his pants. 

“Lucifer?” Tsuki softly called out to him, careful to not toe the line around his patience. 

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to meet her, zoning in on the smudged lipstick on her mouth as her lips moved, the sound of his name electrifying every nerve in his body as the bonds of their pact flashed through his veins.  _ It would be problematic if she suddenly decided to command me, intentionally or not _ , he thought. 

Tsuki didn’t dare move without permission, simply taking the moment of respite with gratitude. She watched warily as Lucifer settled himself onto his desk chair, mere inches from her. She swallowed thickly, face heating up as she watched him spread his legs and relax. 

“Are you going to come here or do I have to force you on your knees myself?” Lucifer asked, quirking an eyebrow at her hesitation. “A slut like you should know how to beg for my forgiveness.” 

Tsuki stepped closer, watching Lucifer’s lips curl into a smirk. She focused on anything else but his face as she lowered herself to the floor, having a vague feeling that he could either smell the arousal that coated her thighs or hear it as she moved. Possibly both. 

“That’s a good cumslut,” he cooed, his hand resting on her head, guiding her face down to the tent in his pants. “Get to work, love. You haven’t come close to earning your pardon yet.” 

Tsuki swallowed hard, her fingers twitching as she deftly undid the constraints of his pants, pulling his dick out and making a soft noise of surprise when he pushed her face closer to it, impatient. Tsuki hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, giving him slow, experimental pumps. 

But Lucifer wasn’t having it. His hand moved from her hair to her jaw, pinching it as if to pry it apart. “Open,” he demanded, “let’s put that filthy mouth of yours to use.” 

Tsuki shivered at the way he manhandled her, squirming on the floor. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly as she opened her mouth wide, laying her tongue flat and taking it in. She knew this game well—after all, it wasn’t the first time she was “punished” this way and certainly won’t be the last. 

Lucifer sighed as her lips finally wrapped around his dick, easing the tip of his cock in. She was slow and a little shy, perhaps trying to recall what pleasured him the most. Lucifer’s toes curled in his shoes and a sigh passed his lips as she sucked his cock, hollowing her cheeks and sparing a single glance at him to observe his reactions. Lucifer snorted as she immediately shut her eyes, clearly not expecting to have made eye contact with him. 

As she began to work her way down, the hand that rested on her hair gripped it tightly, growling as she yelped against his cock, impatience guiding his actions. He slowly forced her head further down his shaft even as she pushed back against his hand, resisting his direction.

“Mmf—!” Tsuki strained her eyes as she looked up at Lucifer, tears pricking the corners as she suppressed a gag, silently pleading for him to be merciful.

“ _ Breathe _ ,” Lucifer grunted, his power overwhelming her resistance as he refused her request. 

She sputtered against his cock, her jaw already beginning to feel sore, and yet Lucifer refused to relent. He pushed her past her limits, forcing his dick down her throat. Tsuki held onto his thighs for dear life as she constantly choked, though grateful that she at least wasn’t gagging. 

“That’s it, love, that’s it,” Lucifer’s head fell back and his eyes closed, the effects of the aphrodisiac intensifying every choke, every suck, every breath Tsuki made. He was relishing in the warmth and wetness of her mouth. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned, his free hand pushing his sweat-stricken hair back. “Did you think that—” Lucifer paused to groan, much more vocal normal, “—the aphrodisiac hadn’t affected me at all?”

Tsuki’s pussy clenched around nothing as Lucifer unabashedly moaned, intoxicated by the fallen angel’s beauty. She did her best to control her breathing, taking deep breaths through her nose as he forced her face against his abdomen. 

“Don’t you dare think about pleasuring yourself, much less cumming,” Lucifer warned as he watched Tsuki’s hand slide down his thigh for a moment. Lucifer sat up a little straighter, licking his drying lips and stilling his hasty hips. He snapped his fingers, surprising Tsuki as he summoned another Little D. to his office.

The Little D., who patiently waited for Lucifer’s orders, paid no mind to the fact that Lucifer’s cock was entirely shoved down Tsuki’s throat. “Bring me her special collar,” Lucifer ordered, waving the Little D. away to fulfill its duty. 

The thrill of Tsuki being so obedient even as he forced her to remain still riled him up, and as soon as the Little D. was out of the door, Lucifer took both hands in Tsuki’s face, and pulled her back, watching his cock slip out of her lips. He shuddered when he saw her eyes widened for a split second before forcing them shut, preparing herself for him to fuck her face.

“Such an obedient little whore,” he groaned, falling forward as he used her mouth for his own pleasure. Lucifer growled animalistically as he forced her head back and snapped his hips forward, watching how Tsuki grinded herself on her leg, spreading her arousal everywhere. “I can smell how wet you are from this, darling. Have you no shame?” he breathlessly asked, forcing her to take his cock as deeply as it would go, shallowly thrusting his hips into her mouth as he grew closer and closer to cumming. 

Tsuki hated how he was right, though could barely focus on his words with the way each thrust nearly rattled her skull, making her dizzy. Her knees were most certainly bruised by now, and she reached up under his shirt, grasping feverishly at his hips, digging her nails into them and hoping that he would finally cum. 

Lucifer leaned down, nearly folded in half above her as he moved more erratically, increasingly getting louder as he finally, forcing Tsuki away as he spilled his seed on her tongue, face, and neck, watching hazily as it slid down under her uniform towards her breasts. He growled, wishing he had torn it apart beforehand. Lucifer slumped back in his chair, exhausted only for a moment—the aphrodisiac in his blood wouldn’t be satisfied that easily. 

Tsuki stared at Lucifer with a glossed-over expression, swallowing whatever landed in her mouth and her lips as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor, waiting for Lucifer’s mercy. She knew it would be sweet, she just had to be patient and submissive. That’s how the game goes.

As desperate as she was to be fucked until she could see the Celestial Realm, she wasn’t about to test the waters with Lucifer by dipping her fingers under her skirt, so as Lucifer’s cock slowly hardened once more, she distracted herself by giving him a half-hearted handjob. He seemed to enjoy it, with the way he blissfully sighed and the gentle caresses he was rewarding her with on her head. 

“You’re always so eager to please me,” Lucifer hummed, delight hidden in the lazy smirk he wore. He bit the inside of his cheek, losing himself in the anticipation, “I can’t wait to fill up every inch of that dripping pussy with my cum.” Lucifer’s eyes flicked upwards as the door opened again, his expression relaxing when he realized who it was. 

Tsuki turned her head to look at the Little D. scampering up to Lucifer, her hand stilling at the base of his cock as she realized what Lucifer had asked it to bring. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer dismissed the demon after he took the dark leather cuffs in his hands, tugging it and watching the way Tsuki shivered when the chains that held the device together resounded loudly with sadistic delight. He deftly undid the buckle on the collar, using one hand to lift Tsuki’s chin and humming appreciatively when she obediently kept it there. Lucifer pushed her hair to the side as he leaned over her, locking the collar in place. It was a tad bit tight and sure to leave a bruise—just how she liked it. Lucifer pulled her hands behind her back with little resistance, chaining them together. He pulled on the center chain that connected the collar and cuffs and that ran along her spine, pleased to watch her back arch to compensate. 

Tsuki swallowed hard, her chest heaving as weak whimpers passed her lips, still holding her chin high as Lucifer’s fingers moved back to stroke her jaw, admiring her obedience. Her legs hurt immensely and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand up properly even if he ordered her to. 

Lucifer took her by surprise, leaning in and kissing her sweetly, his hands coming up from her jaw to pull her hair into a makeshift ponytail, tugging it suddenly as he forced his tongue between her lips. He slowly slid down from his seat, kneeling next to Tsuki, touching her as he pleased, pulling her tie apart and undoing the buttons of her blazer and blouse, ripping through the center of her bra and exposing her breasts.

Tsuki struggled against the cuffs, her head tilting back with every pull she made as she desired to cling to Lucifer, to scratch him, to tangle her fingers in his hair, to cup his cheeks, anything. She gasped as he gripped her thighs and spread them apart, pulling her onto his lap and pressing his cock right against her clothed pussy. Tsuki’s hips instinctively ground themselves against Lucifer’s, jolting when she felt him snap his up to meet hers. 

Lucifer growled against her lips, holding onto her hips as he pushed them both off the ground, standing up and pressing her against the table once more. He pulled away with a harsh bite and replaced his lips with two of his fingers against Tsuki’s lips, a silent command for her to take them. 

She hardly had time to breathe, much less think, but let her mouth fall open, feeling Lucifer’s fingers slip inside with ease and press against her tongue. Tsuki’s hands grasped at the table behind her, seeking for purchase anywhere and anywhere she could as Lucifer settled for rubbing his cock against her clothed sex, rolling his hips in slow, languid movements that made her nearly sob every time it rubbed against her swollen clit. Tsuki jutted her hips sporadically, needing him to fill her up and fuck all the sense out of her.

Lucifer’s free hand came to her abdomen, stiling her. “This is your punishment. I’ll drag it out for as long as I like,” his words were simple, a reminder of her current position. “If you continue to act out, I’ll use every inch of you like the toy you are and leave you without an inch of satisfaction. Do you understand?” 

Tsuki groaned in response, nodding her head furiously as Lucifer’s fingers continued to explore her mouth, a muffled “yes, sir” quickly following, though she wasn’t sure if he understood. He seemed content, though, so that was a good sign. 

Lucifer watched her for a few moments, slowly lifting his hand from her abdomen before grabbing her thighs and lifting them up, forcing her further up on the table. He set both her legs to rest against one shoulder, squishing them together with his arm. Lucifer sighed blissfully as her warm, wet thighs cushioning his dick comfortably. 

Tsuki drank up every moment of Lucifer’s thrusts as he fucked her thighs, brushing against her clit every so often. Her pussy clenched hard at a particularly rough thrust, the zipper of his pants biting against the back of her thighs. Tsuki sucked on his fingers to distract herself from squirming, though with the way the sweat rolled down Lucifer’s cheek, the way his jaw was set with concentration, and the way his hair clung to his face, she honestly thought she would cum on the sight alone. 

“ _ Tsuki _ ,” Lucifer groaned, his hips stuttering to a stop as he grew close to his second orgasm. He heaved, crazed with arousal and desperation, turning his face to press kisses up her calf before throwing it onto his other shoulder and shoving her soaked underwear to the side. Lucifer thrusted haphazardly, the tip of his dick getting caught between her folds. “I’ve barely touched you and yet you’re more than ready to take me,” he laughed breathlessly, “who else do you get this wet for, hm? How many times did you fuck yourself on thoughts of me alone while you were gone, darling?” 

Tsuki’s toes curled in her thigh highs, her back arching as she spewed incomprehensible words. 

Holding a breath, Lucifer pushed himself inside of Tsuki’s twitching cunt, watching the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he bottomed out, hardly leaving any room for her body to convulse around him. 

Her jaw went slack at the sudden intrusion, his fingers falling from her mouth and being replaced with a loud cry that the other residents of the House of Lamentation most certainly heard.

“Good girl,” Lucifer choked out as he thrusted with wild abandon, inhibitions destroyed the moment he entered her, “let each of my brothers know  _ who you belong to _ .” 

“ _ Luciferrrr! _ ” 

The demon growled, horns threatening to emerge from his skull as he fucked her. He grabbed her legs and pushed them down on the table as he nearly split her in half. Lucifer latched onto her breast, biting and sucking as his thrusts grew more rapid and more shallow, acting like a beast in heat. 

Tears fell from Tsuki’s eyes as the asphyxiating pleasure brought her so close to an orgasm, if only he would mercifully rub her clit—! She struggled against the restraints again, sobbing. “Please,” she mindlessly begged, “please please please!” 

Lucifer huffed, acknowledging her request and yet choosing to ignore it with a swat to her ass. “I’m not done fucking you into the docile whore you are, darling,” he grabbed her jaw and pulled her head slightly off the table to look at him as he punctuated his words by pulling out until only the tip of his dick was surrounded by her warmth and slamming his hips back against hers, bruising her ass as he forced her to take every last inch of him.

Tsuki’s mouth fell open and a silent scream passed her lips, her thighs shaking and pussy clamping hard around Lucifer, nearly spilling over, only for Lucifer to pull almost all the way out again. She looked at him with horror when he didn’t immediately go back to his animalistic thrusting, and instead, took his cock in hand, coated with her arousal, and rapidly began pumping his shaft until he spilled inside of her. 

Only then did Lucifer give one last thrust, not enough to make her cum, but enough to keep his inside of her as he forced her to milk every last drop. Lucifer dropped his head, resting against the swell of her bruised breast for a moment as he caught his breath listening to her thundering heartbeat, keeping Tsuki’s hips still even as she cried out for mercy. 

“Please, Lucifer, I need—I want—please!” 

Lucifer traced kisses along Tsuki’s collarbone, keeping himself seated firmly inside her as he listened to her beg. “I won’t give it to you,” Lucifer’s lip twitched up into a smirk, “you have to earn it yourself. Show me how much you need it.” 

He lifted her with inhuman strength, eyes darting down to watch as his cum seeped out of her cunt and dripped onto his desk and floor. He’ll have to clean it later, but that was a small price to pay. Lucifer sat back on his desk chair, shifting to get comfortable as Tsuki’s head rested against Lucifer’s shoulder, pants and soft groans fleeing her lips unconsciously. His hands rubbed her thighs, pushing her skirt up over them. 

Tsuki remained seated on his cock, amazed to feel it twitch, hungry for more. “Uhn…” she straightened her back, slowly lifting herself with her knees before sinking back down, needing no further instruction from Lucifer to seek out her own pleasure. 

“You’re quite the cumslut, aren’t you? Look at the mess you’re making,” Lucifer practically purred, smiling deviously as Tsuki strained herself. “What’re you going to tell my brothers when they see you with cum dripping down your thighs and stumbling on your legs like a fawn? Or perhaps I should invite them in to watch helplessly as you frantically fuck yourself on my cock like the slut you are?” Lucifer licked his lips, adoring each shift in expression as she moaned louder and louder, her thrusts messy and weakening. 

Tsuki shook her head, groaning, her arms aching as they weakly bounced behind her, her breasts jumping with every movement as she attempted to give Lucifer the show he wanted while seeking her orgasm. It was so close but she could feel it slipping as she grinded herself on him. “Please, Lucifer, I’ll do anything, please just let me cum,” she gasped. Still, Tsuki kept moving, her legs shaking. 

Lucifer chuckled, delighted with the prospect of making her do anything he desires, and yet as he began to sober up, he found himself being rather nice. “Kiss me,” he ordered. A simple task, but something Lucifer will always demand. 

Tsuki stilled her hips for a moment, bumping her nose against Lucifer’s, kissing him weakly, muffling her hoarse sounds. 

Lucifer smiled against her lips, and that was all it took. Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her steady as he took control, keeping her locked in the kiss as he thrusted upwards, the wet sound of skin on skin making him groan. He rutted against her at a steady pace as his free hand rubbed her clit with vigor. 

It only took a minute to work her back up to her orgasm, and even if he had ordered her to stop, she knew she could not. She broke off, arching her back and screaming his name with the remaining strength she had as her cunt sucked and squeezed his cock for all he’s worth. Tsuki’s orgasm felt like a tsunami, crashing into her mercilessly and drowning her in it, unable to do anything but babble “good”, “yes”, “thank you”, and “Lucifer”. 

Lucifer found himself entranced with her glossy expression, wiping away the tears and drool that fell on her face as she twitched, the impact of her orgasm almost knocking her out completely. He fucked her through her orgasm and well past it, edging closely on overstimulation as he chased after his third, hitting it just as Tsuki whimpered and buried her face against his neck. “Tsuki,” Lucifer groaned hotly, rutting quickly as he spent himself inside of her once more, the last drops of the aphrodisiac leaving him. 

Tsuki’s head spun by the time Lucifer had ceased his pounding, her mouth dry, throat sore, and body tender. She curled against her lover instinctively, a soft, loopy smile dancing on her lips as Lucifer undid the restraints that held her in place. 

He was silent for a few moments, spending his time kissing the raw skin of her neck and wrists, draping them over his shoulders and moving onto her face, pressing sweet, loving pecks everywhere he could reach. “I love you,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back as he held her there, still sheathed inside of her cunt. 

“Mmh,” Tsuki grumbled, clinging to Lucifer, in a tight hug, refusing to move either—though she was sure she’d have trouble moving anyways. “I love you too,” she managed to say, “but you owe me some pampering, especially since that dagger wasn’t even mine.” 

Lucifer laughed heartily, kissing Tsuki’s temple as he rocked them ever so slightly, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow they basked in. “I know.” 


End file.
